


Vlogging At The Sanctum

by krislynrose



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Beauty guru, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Elena's Cloak (OC), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humorous Ending, Makeup, YouTube, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Stephen tries to act like a beauty guru.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Vlogging At The Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> *I only own Elena and Blueberry.*

"Elena!" Stephen called out for his wife.

"Yeah, Stephen?" Elena responded.

"Is it ok if I borrow your makeup?" Stephen asked.

"Why?" Elena asked back.

"I'm bored and I want to make a vlog like those YouTube makeup artists," Stephen told her.

Elena sighed. "Alright. Just don't waste it. A little goes a long way," she reminded him.

"Got it. Thanks, honey!" Stephen said, taking his wife's makeup bag while setting up his camera.

"No problem," Elena said as she sat on their bed to read a book.

* * *

Video: **Bold: Stephen** _Italics: Elena_

**"Hey, guys! Welcome back to my channel! My name is Dr. Stephen Strange, MD, PhD, and I'm going to put on some makeup today! But before we get started, you see that beautiful lady in the background? That's my wife, Elena. Say hi, Elena!"**

_"Hey!"_

**"Anyways, let's get started. So first thing I'm gonna do is put this base coat. Oh, it's says primer. So Elena reminded me to use very little. This looks way too little, but she'll kill me if I use too much. Anyways, yeah, I'm gonna put on the primer. Now that I've put on the primer, I'm gonna use this foundation. Crap, which one is the foundation again?"**

_"You're the beauty guru, figure it out."_

**"Damn it. Ok, I think it's the bigger bottle. Oh wait! It says it right here! I can read. This is the foundation. So yeah, I'm gonna put this foundation on, but I can't use too much because Elena is just right there, and she'll kill me if I mess with her makeup."**

_"Damn right I will."_

**"See? I told you. Anyways, I'm putting on this foundation all over my face, and next, I'm going to use this little tube of the stuff that goes underneath my eyes to make me look less tired."**

_"It's called concealer. It says it on the tube."_

**"I know, I can read."**

_"Then just say concealer instead of 'tube of stuff that goes under my eyes to make me look less tired.'"_

**"Love you, babe."**

_"Love you too."_

**"Anyways, I'm putting the concealer under my eyes. Now that that's out of the way, I'm gonna do what's everyone's favorite, eyeshadow. Hm, what am I in the mood for today? Oh! I know! I'm gonna start off with blue, and next, red. Now, I want to make it more dramatic, so I'm going to add black, and I'm going to put some under my eyes to make it even more dramatic."**

_"You're gonna look like Kaecilius."_

**"Oh *bleep* no! I don't want to look like that douche! I'm gonna add some pink!"**

_"Go for it."_

**"Ok, so I know I said eyeshadow was everyone's favorite, but I take that back. Eyeliner is everyone's favorite. Now I'm gonna do a cat-eye. Just flick to the left, flick to the right, and done! Oh wait a minute, mascara is everyone's favorite. I get to make that funny face. Oh *bleep* I poked my eye! Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!"**

_*laughs* "You good?"_

**"Yeah, I'm great, thanks. I don't know how you do this."**

_"I'm just careful not to poke my eye."_

**"Anyways, once again I take that back. Eyebrows are everyone's favorite. Time to make these eyebrows on fleek."**

_"No one actually says that term out loud."_

**"Let me do my vlog! So I'm going to color my eyebrows. My friend Wong was so confused, he once said to me, 'Why do women remove their eyebrows and draw them on again?'"**

_"Some people actually do that. But I don't, I just remove the unwanted hairs outside of the eyebrows."_

**"That makes more sense. Now I'm going to add some powder, and since I have such perfect cheekbones, I don't have to worry about contouring. I also have a perfectly, naturally contoured nose so I don't have to worry about that either, but I do want to highlight because that looks fun. So I'll add some highlight above my cheekbones and a little on my nose, and a little bit of blush. I'm feeling sexy already."**

_"You're always sexy anyways."_

**"Thank you, love. So are you. Anyways, I just need to put on some lipstick, I'll use this dark red, and I want a pout so I'll put a little outside of my lips, with a little bit of lip gloss. Now I just need a bit of this spray that's suppose to lock your makeup in place. Oh *bleep* I opened my eyes too soon! Ok, now I'm done! I think I did pretty good. Babe!"**

_"Yeah?"_

**"What do you think?"**

_*hysterical laughter* "Babe, what the *bleep* did you do?! One eyebrow is thicker than the other!" *laughs even harder*_

*camera zooms in to Levi and Blueberry pointing to Stephen, shaking as if they're laughing*

_"It's ok, sweetie. At least you tried." *kisses*_

**"Thanks, love." *kisses become a full makeout session***

*Levi taps Stephen's shoulder*

**"What?"**

*Blueberry points to the camera*

_"Oops! Sorry."_

**"Well, thank you for watching. See you on my next video. Don't forget to hit Like and Subscribe. Bye!"**

* * *

"Stephen, what the fuck did you do to your face?! It's like a 3-year-old did your makeup!" Wong laughed while watching Stephen's video from his phone.

"Shut up, Wong!"


End file.
